


Avengers: inside the soul realm

by Lashell6



Series: From the depths of the soul stone [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashell6/pseuds/Lashell6
Summary: What happened in the soul realm? Here's what I think they should've done with it, though there’s one huge stretch...
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Peter Quill, Groot & Shuri, Hela & Pietro Maximoff, Hela & Stephen Strange, Loki & Hela, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & hela, Peter Parker & Drax, Peter Parker & Gamora, Peter Parker & Groot, Peter Parker & Peter Quill, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker/ hela, Pietro Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, gamora & drax the destroyer, hela & Gamora, peter Parker& hela, peter parker & pietro maximoff, peter quill / Gamora
Series: From the depths of the soul stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913104
Kudos: 13





	1. Peter and hela

Peters POV   
All I felt was pain

Mr Stark, I don't feel so good, I say then after that all I can make out is me saying I'm sorry 

-in the soul realm  
Helas POV  
Have I made the wrong decisions, I start wondering around, it's been a month since I've been stuck in this place, then I come across... a kid, I frown and look at him, he honestly looks... cute, he seems to be waking up, I wonder what I should do, so I decide to just let my hair all down and sit down next to him and brush his hair lightly then pull my hand back

I decide to come back tonight, so I get up and walk away, not before glancing over my shoulder to look at him in... worry I think

————————————————————

Later that night (idk)

When I get back he looked like he was waking up so I quietly but still to where I'd be noticeable if he did wake

I sit down and he starts to wake up

Who are you, he asks shyly, why don't I want to be rude or ask him to kneel, and I smile slightly 

My name is hela, what's your name, I ask

Peter, he says

I start to hear rustling

Shh, 

Soon a male shows up with silverish hair and Peters eyes widen a bit and he tilts his head to the side

Pietro maximoff, he asks

So I read a one shot with hela and peter, and a couple months ago I was wanting to do this fanfic so I'm connecting the two things


	2. But how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro maximoff makes his return, what will happen

Helas POV  
It was tense but not like something super bad was about to happen 

Your the spider dude I saw during that civil war, I saw you have that... interesting talk, he says and peter rubs his neck sheepishly

Yea,... I don't know why I took mr starks side, but maybe if I didn't I wouldn't know who you are, quick question and no offense but, how are you here, Peter asks pietro 

A mystical force said something about it not being my time yet, I honestly don't have a damn clue, he says snippy

Peter nods

Apparently it's been a month since I've been here, he notes

Well, do you think we should get a team built up, I ask

I mean Thanos wiped out half of all life so we should be able to find some people, maybe we can find Dr. Strange, he states and I nod starting to wonder if I should tell them I'm the literal goddess of death, I bite my lip, knowing It'll only cause problems later, anyway I might be the goddess of death but that means I can just kill people worse than me even harsher

Hey wait, I say they both stop and turn to me

Yes, pietro asks

You guys should know I'm... I'm the goddess of death, I quietly say

Well do you want to kill us, peter asks surprising me

No, but for all you know I'm lying, I say

The more I think of it, if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have said you were the goddess of death, pietro says and I sigh

Yea, I guess so, I say

Well, let's put together a team, Peter says

Yea, I say looking at Peter and he smiles at me and I let my lips tug up in return


	3. So... a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs into another person what will happen

Helas POV  
When we started walking around pietro took the lead and peter and I stayed back a little ways 

Do you know how it works in here, Peter asks

I do, time passes different here, for each month here it's a year out there, pietro says

We both nod and I glance over at peter and take his hand into mine and he lightly squeezes and I smile at him and he smiles back

Hey, I hear something, pietro says

We all look around before we see someone in a cape

Dr. Strange, Peter asks

Stephens POV   
I noticed peter someone else and hela, why the hell is hela with them

Peter, I say

Why are you so tense, he asks

Why are you with hela, I ask

Oh, we're putting together a team, he says

So... a team, I ask skeptically

Yea, Peter says

I sigh

Fine, fine fine, I'll join your team, but what about her, I accuse

Oh, she can be trusted, Peter hurriedly reassures 

I once again sigh

Fine, let's just go before I change my mind


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and hela finally kiss... what could POSSIBLY go wrong

Peters POV  
Hela and I were looking around talking 

Why do you think that, she asks amusement lacing through her voice

Well, ones a speedy sarcastic person and the other is a wizard who is blunt bluntly sarcastic and straight to the point, I finish with my own amusement

Helas POV  
I look over at peter and I smile at him, and I realize I found something... love, I've found love, so I decide to kiss him wrapping my arms around him

Peters POV   
When hela kissed me, my body tensed but I soon wrapped my arms around her waist and shoulder blade and we soon fall on the ground sideways laughing until...

What the fuck, spider dude that you, some dude asks

Hela and I break our kiss then look at him it was Sam Wilson, better known as the falcon and behind him was Bucky Barnes 

Yea, why, I ask annoyed

Your young, Barnes says

What about it, i snark

How did you get with her, Sam asks surprised

I was the first person he saw, and he knows I'm the goddess of death, hela calmly interjects

GODDESS OF DEATH, they both yell

Yea, what about it, I ask accusingly

She could kill you in an instant, Bucky says a little bit crazily and I squint my eyes eyes accusingly at him

And if you were the winter soldier right now you couldn't, I could kill Wilson in an instant but that doesn't mean I'll do it, I challenge boldly rolling my eyes and they both sigh

I'm sorry, hela, Bucky mumbles 

Yea sorry, Sam mumbles kicking around

Eh don't worry about it, she says

Alright, why don't I introduce you to our two other friends, I say interjecting 

Alright kid, Bucky says

With that we walk out and meet up with Dr. Strange and pietro

So, who's the two your with, Sam asks

You shall see, hela says and both men sigh in defeat

When we get to where they told us to meet up at, they weren't there

Where the hel are they, I say a little annoyed to which Sam snorts

You sure you weren't put in a spell by the goddess of death spider kid I mean who goes around dressing as a damned spider, he snarks pretty harshly to which I narrow my eyes at him

Shut it, bird man, the last bird themed person I talked to, I was underneath a gods and goddesses fucking damned building, I yell

Helas POV   
By this this time me and the other dude looked at each other, sigh, and nod, saying we should get our person we've been with

With that we pull them both pull them apart

What'd you do that for Bucky, Sam asks ferociously 

To make you two grow up, we'll have plenty of time to argue later, but for know we need to get their friends, Bucky says and that makes them both stop

Fine, but that doesn't make us friends, peter says stubbornly and Sam stubbornly nods... I guess that's one thing they can agree on

Hey, what's going on here, strange asks

Just a disagreement, Peter says stubbornly 

Yea, sure whatever, let's exchange names, strange says already annoyed... though, I don't really blame him

Pietro, Sam asks surprised 

Yep, though just don't ask, he says scratching his cheek

Anyway, I'm Dr. Strange, he says bluntly

I am drax, you can call that dude quill, drax says

Come on, why can't I tell them my name, quill complains

Because you are a very arrogant dude, drax says as if it was obvious... which it quite frankly is

Fine, quill says crossing his arms

...anyway, strange says motioning to Sam

Sam Wilson, he says

Bucky Barnes, he says bluntly and quill looks at him in awe

How are you still alive and look so young, he says in absolute pure awe and Bucky shifts uncomfortably 

I don't like to talk about it, he says shifting side to side uncomfortably 

Anyway, how did you two get these semi normal people, strange asks even more frustrated 

Me and peter look at each other then to Sam and bucky then back to each other and strange frustratedly growls

What did you two do, he asks with his eye twitching

Uh, we kissed and fell on the ground then we tumbled into those two, Peter says bluntly 

Yea, that's how it happened, I say bluntly but amusement is clear in my voice

Sam and Bucky nod uncomfortably 

I was able to find these two idiots due to there loud arguing, strange says

We don't argue loudly, they exclaim growling at each other

Yea..., let's go, Peter says tired of there arguing 

Fine, the four recent joinees said pouting 

This is going to feel a lot longer than it should


	5. Heartfelt reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meet up, who is it

Helas POV  
We were continuously walking around when 'Sammy boy' finally snapped

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT, WHERE THE FUCKING HEL ARE WE!!!"

Well... that's one way to snap

"Jesus Christ, we're looking for more avengers or guardians, whatever quill calls his gang." Peter grumbles and quill grins

"Yes, finally some recognition." He cheers

"I meant it in the worst way possible." Peter says, practically growling and quills face drops immediately

"Of course you did." Quill sighs with that I decide to intervene 

"Hey, we need to find more people from your separate teams." I say and peter sighs

"She is right." He says and pietro looks around

"I... sense something?" He says a little questioningly

"What is it?" Strange asks bluntly

"Follow me." He says hesitantly and peter strange and I all glance at one another nodding

As we walk we suddenly here the sound of light crying we all stalk up to the sound of the crying

"Wanda?" Pietro asks


End file.
